


Talking comes in Handy

by Zeeboa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Langst, Major Character Injury, Sad Lance (Voltron), i never realized how hard tags were now I get it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 04:37:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10455123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeeboa/pseuds/Zeeboa
Summary: He knows he rambles when he’s hurt, he knows it's annoying just till he knows his team is ok then he canask for a hand.





	

He comes to with a gasp and a pained groan. Something was wrong, something was very very wrong. “Whoo boy that was a rough landing am I right? But guess who stuck the landing, your ace pilot Lance” His heart is thudding in his chest, face sticky with what he knows isn't sweat. And his arm… “Hold your applause, I know how good I am” He’s rambling but if he stops talking “Hunk, hey buddy you good? C’mon let me hear your voice babe” “-ance.” Hunk’s voice crackles in his ear and he lets out a sigh of relief only to be cut short by a sharp pain. “There he is, Looks like i’m not the only Ace Pilot Pidge over here is probably on our heels isn't that right Pidge.” There's silence and a cold fear cuts through him. “-hut up Lance.” His body goes boneless with relief “There she is, And Keith my main man how are you holding up?” “Shut the fuck up Lance” “Nice to hear your voice buddy. Now I know that you’re all ok, I really need help-” “Shiro’s hurt!” His heart stutters, he forgot Shiro, how could he forget - “Are you sure did he say anything?” “I don’t know, we think we heard a scream and we haven’t heard anything since you started talking.” Lance ignores the last of what he says “Pidge did you land near anyone?” “Hunk and I landed near each other I’m not sure where Keith and Shiro are.” “I can see Shiro but his lion is on its side.”Keith pipes up.

Lance had a dilemma on his hands. He needed immediate care but without Shiro they were all sitting ducks. “I can send up some flares to signal you guys.” “No! We don’t know if whatever knocked us down is still be around. Hunk see if you can contact Allura we need a healing pod if he’s hurt.” He’s trying to think through the pain there’s something he’s forgetting. “Pidge, knowing you, you’ve got a tracker on all our lions right?” “Something is messing with our internal radars but I do have something.” A compass comes up on his hud. “I’ll meet up with Hunk and we’ll head over to Shiro.” A bit of tension leaves Lance the sooner they group, the sooner everything will be ok. “What about you?” “What about me?” “You’ve been here doling out orders what are you going to do.” He’s too tired to argue. “Keith just focus on Shiro, I’ll meet you all there.” 

He turns off his comms “Hey Blue, you good girl?” he feels her quiet comforting presence, she's worried. “I’ll be ok, we just need to get to Shiro don’t worry about me.” She’s not convinced she conveys that if she moves he’s going to hurt more than he already does. “Please, I need you to do this.” She stands and it shifts. His whole world is centered around this God awful pain. When it fades enough he's breathing hard his other hand fisted in pain. She’s still going though God bless her for that even so her guilt flooded him.  
“We’ll be alright I promise.” 

With the remaining strength he has he turns his comms back on and is met with near chaos. Or maybe chaos isn't the right word for it “We thought you were hurt.” They were talking over each other in relief. “He’s Ok?” Lance breathed. None of them acknowledge him. “I’m ok guys,” Shiro’s voice sounds strong “how are you all holding up” The other paladins voice their minor injuries the worst of the 3 was a split lip. “Lance?” He’s been trying to speak up but everytime he opened his mouth he was talked over like he wasn’t even there. It’s becoming increasingly difficult to speak, whatever knocked into him probably broke his ribs. “I’m glad to hear you guys aren’t hurt but I don’t I’ll be able to fly out of here.” They don't hear him. His eyes water tears threatening to fall. There has to be a reason. As Blue slows to a stop he looks through her eyes to see the other Paladins talking. They don't have their helmets, they can't hear him. “Fuck.”

The other paladins glance at the Blue lion as she reaches them laying down with a resounding thud and jaw opening. They continue talking waiting till Lance leaves his lion but moments pass and the Blue Paladin is nowhere to be seen. “What's taking him so long?” There's a bite to Kieth’s word still smarting from the slight reprimand he received earlier. To the side Hunk slips on his headset and his face pale. Keith frowns at the abrupt change. “Why what’s wrong.” Hunk “He’s hurt” is the only answer he gives before sprinting to the Lion’s open maw. The other paladin’s follow behind him. Keith shoves on his helmet wanting to offer some comfort but Lance’s harsh breathing and he's apologising? To his family for not making it back. “Lance!” The Red paladin can't breathe It felt like hours before he reached the cockpit. He doesn't see Lance at first only Hunk struggling with some huge machinery that must have fallen out of blue at some point. But when he takes a step he nearly slips on the blood pooling out from under it. Hunk’s head whips around tears in his eyes. “Help me!” He can't move, Lance’s arm is stuck underneath the hunk of metal and all he can do is be jostled to the side as Shiro moves to help Hunk. Pidge, he can't even see Pidge behind it but he knows she's by his side trying to keep him awake. “Princess,” Keith clears his throat. “We need a healing pod, Lance is hurt.”

He doesn't hear her reply only the creak of metal lifting off Lance’s arm, or what’s left of it. Shiro’s already taking off his shirt to make a bandage but his arm is already mangled beyond repair. They’re silent, “The healing pod can’t fix that.” She was right the journey over had caused the machine to grind against his arm leaving a bloody pulpy mess that was barely hanging on. “We have to amputate to bandage it correctly.” Shiro grits his teeth and crouches to do so but Hunk grabs his shoulder. “You can't we have to try the pod!” “We’re running out of time, He’s running out of time!” ‘It’s his fucking arm we have to try at least!” 

~

Days had passed since they placed Lance in the healing pod. The list of injuries he had before he went in were quite extensive. Broken ribs, a concussion and a terrible laceration on his head. At some point or another the Paladins all come to see his progress and with morbid curiosity his arm. It had healed seemingly fine, the skin unblemished . So all they had left to do was wait. 

It might just be his perpetual bad luck but as the doors to the pod opens there’s nobody in the medbay. On unsteady legs he steps out of the pod. He laughs because he knows he’s not going to live this down. Only he would get hurt inside his own lion. His laughter gives way into crying as realizes he didn’t come out unscathed. Initially he thought he was ok that the numbness in his arm was just a side effect from being in the healing pod but it’s not moving. Hes clenching his fist but he can’t feel it. And that’s how the rest of the Paladins find him. Its unsettling the way he tries to tell them he’s fine. “Call me noodle” he says through the tears swinging his limp arm. 

They give him space to come to terms with his loss. But it’s like it doesn’t even bother him. “Keith, Keith! How do you get a one armed man down from a tree?” Keith groans “Lance, please.” “You wave at him” Shiro doesn't seem to find it funny “Lance focus, you said you wanted to get better with your new bayard but all you’ve been doing is telling jokes” He shrugs a muscle twitching in his jaw. “I’m making the best of my situation. Also pistols aren’t fun.” They were on the training deck each focusing on improvement. Since the accident, Lance’s bayard had changed to a light pistol. Part of him was elated, it was like he was a cowboy from the wild wild west. But now he had this gun because he couldn’t very well hold a rifle now could he. From his place where he sat he watched Pidge take out two gladiators, Hunk rather than firing using his for close combat, Keith and Shiro needed no practice but there they were mowing down gladiator after gladiator. He was done for the day but there was no way he can leave unnoticed. He just wants to be alone for a bit. He’s tired of faking fine. 

Another hour passes and finally Shiro calls for them to hit the showers. As the water hits his back he looks down at the stump that is left of his right arm. He decided he wanted it amputated and if you didn’t think he made jokes about it the whole time you’re wrong. Still this had been a major life changing event and he knows he gave them a reason not to worry about him, still trying to be the Lance he was before the accident but he was still human. Which is why he finds himself in the upper levels of the castle ship stargazing. It hadn’t even been a month yet but they had moved on because he pretended he moved on. He still feels the pain from his time under the machine, the hurt that hurts so deep it's in your spine. He doesn’t want to tell anyone but he knows they heard him in his room when the nightmares get too real which is why he doesn’t get to sleep by himself anymore, a different paladin each night claiming “Sleepover!” He wants to show them that he’s better he doesn’t want their pity but he wants to hurt, even if it’s just for a little bit. “Lance, everyone’s been looking for you, I can’t keep covering for you when you come up here.” He doesn’t move when Keith starts talking he doesn’t feel like doing anything right now. “I just want to be alone for a while.” Keith stares at him a weight settling in his stomach “Are you alright?” Lance doesn’t answer. When Keith walks up beside him he's not surprised to see tears cascading down his face. He sits besides him grasping his hand. “You didn’t have to pretend Lance it’s ok to just hurt for a while.” Lance turns to him a watery smile on his face before turning back to the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not satisfied with this but I guess that's how life is perpetually thinking you could do better. Anyways Thank you for taking the time to read this I really appreciate it


End file.
